A Familiar Tale of Revenge
by Accidental Paradox
Summary: Alanna is given a guide by the Goddess, but no one knows their secret agenda... (Set during SOTL)
1. And So It Ends

Disclaimer - I do not own Tortall or any other places, characters or events associated with Tamora Pierce's novels. Any characters not from the novels belong to me.  
  
This just started out as a sudden brainwave. It may not at first bear any relevance to the existing stories about Tortall, but it will do after the first chapter or so. All that's left to say is, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Revenge - A Familiar Tale  
  
Chapter 1 - And So It Ends  
  
The only noise at that hour in the morning was the gentle clop of small hooves, as the families two horses and flock of sheep were released into the pasture. Zachary leaned on the high pasture fence, and watched the sun creep over the distant roofs of Corus, the capital city of Tortall. From this point, he could see for miles around. It was his favourite spot to think, and he was doing a lot of thinking at the moment.  
  
*What can I get her? Just a few more weeks and I could have bought her that doll she wanted from Garek's. I need to get her something decent. The Mother knows she deserves it.*  
  
He leaned forward on the fence, his head buried in frustration:  
  
"Oh why couldn't I be a noble? Then I could get everyone what they want with room to spare! It's not fair that those people in the palace feast every night, while others lie homeless and beg beneath the walls of the grand houses."  
  
His grouching was silenced by the sound of pounding feet, and a white blur came streaking across the farmyard to skid to a halt before him.  
  
"Brother! Guess what?!"  
  
Zachary pretended to be deep in thought at the question, and looked the speaker over. As unlike him as possible, her wavy blond hair fell loose past her shoulders. She was tall and thin to the point of frailness, already up to his shoulder though she was five years younger than him. He was very short for his age, and his black hair was cut in the short commoner style. He too was thin, though he had the impression of wiry strength, and could surprise people with his relentless stamina so unlike others of his build. He looked at his little sister with pride. She was a lady already, even more so than the nobles.  
  
"You know, Sally: I really can't remember." He gave a sly grin.  
  
Her face crinkled into a childish expression of annoyance "Don't be stupid, Zachary Kareh! You know fine well its my Birthday tomorrow!"  
  
He laughed and placed calming hands on her shoulders. "I know I know. Don't get mad."  
  
She continued to glare at him, though he could see the beginnings of a smile cross her mouth. He realised he needed to add something:  
  
"I was just planning the surprises! It's going to be the best Birthday ever!"  
  
She relaxed, and laughed. Her blue eyes startlingly bright in her pale face.  
  
"'Course it is! Mary is making a cake right now, I peeked through a crack in the door!"  
  
"Naughty girl. Go on and get washed, a soon-to-be seven year-old has to be clean!"  
  
She giggled and ran back across the yard, her plain dress flapping about her thin legs. Zachary stop a pang of worry for his sister. Last season there had been a bout of very bad weather, and Sally and his father had been caught out in the worst of it. His father had wrapped his own cloak round her to keep her alive, and had staggered down the Great Road with her in his arms. When they found him, he was dead and gone, Sally barely alive under the snow-covered cloak. It took many weeks, but finally she was well again. Still, the chilly air hadn't helped matters, and all were inclined to watch her carefully.  
  
He had always admired her, but recently she made him so proud. She had never complained, no matter how hard their life or how bad the situation. She relinquished the chance at an education at the Convent to stay and help their mother on the farm, and all through her illness her only comment was "When can I get up and help mama?" Eventually they had to give in and take her into the kitchen, giving her small tasks to do.  
  
That's why he wanted her Birthday to be extra special. He had undertaken the job of selling the farm's products at Corus market, and he carved little pieces of his own at home, selling them too so he could raise a little extra money. Usually this money also went on the family's upkeep, but he did have a few coins saved, and he planned to get his sister a great present. The three figurines he had carved recently should help too, and it was market day today.  
  
A yell of "Zack! Breakfast!" interrupted his thoughts and he turned and went into the farmhouse.  
  
It was a small two-storey building with just two rooms on each floor. Fires burned in every one during the cold weather, and the kitchen was warm and cheerful when Zack entered, leaving the door open just a little too long.  
  
"Get that door shut 'fore we all freeze!"  
  
His mother was a commanding woman, her black hair now streaked with grey. Muscular arms used to years of labour now worked at laying out a huge dish of porridge on the table.  
  
The door shut, she motioned impatiently for him to sit down: "Mary's busy today so we all have to get a move on. 'Soon as you're finished, get the stuff to market. We need you back before nightfall t' see to the animals."  
  
He nodded understanding and tucked into his breakfast. Mary entered quickly, carrying a huge covered dish from the cold store. She had been a friend of the family and their cook/babysitter for a long as he could remember, and had stayed with them ever since her own family was killed by robbers.  
  
"It's ready now. I'll put it somewhere safe."  
  
Giving a pointed look at Sally, Mary put the huge dish on a high shelf, then sat down with the family to enjoy their breakfast. The meal over, Zack made his excuses and went to fetch the cart.  
  
The family's horse Max, was a huge chestnut, capable of pulling immense loads. He waited patiently as Zack loaded the cart, and then set off at a steady pace towards Corus.  
  
The gentle bumping of the cart kept Zack alert, and he looked with interest at the few people arriving on the Great Road. He left the farm only once a month, and had only done so that regularly since his fathers death. The sights of the city were still fresh and exciting to him, and though he was nervous about meeting so many people, he always took time to stare with wide eyes at the bustle of the city.  
  
"This day is going to be interesting." He thought, looking round.  
  
He couldn't have been more right.  
  
*******************  
  
The day passed quickly, as it often does when you are having a good time. Zack sold all of his farm produce, and even two of the figures he had carved got a decent price. The afternoon shadows were lengthening, when he decided to pack up and hunt for a present for his sister. Leading Max through the narrow streets, he looked into passing stores, and peered over shoulders at stalls, sometimes disheartened at the high prices. Keeping an eye on his purse, he flinched away from rogues, and walked swiftly past the rowdier taverns. Eventually he saw a sign for a craft store. Tethering Max to a post, he walked further down the alley to the window, where a small fair headed doll of wood and cloth caught his eye. He was figuring out the prices, and realising that he could afford the doll, when a blow to the back of his head dropped him to the ground.  
  
"Take his money!"  
  
Zack was battered and trampled as he vainly tried to stand. His jacket was torn open and his purse taken. Crying tears of rage, he fought but to no avail, as the men took a whip to Max and rode the cart away.  
  
"Leave him with me." A menacing voice commanded.  
  
Zack felt himself being hauled upward by a strong hand. He stood on his feet, swaying and with blurred vision. He could vaguely make out dark brown hair, and brilliantly blue eyes, then his vision faded altogether.  
  
The voice said: "He is the one. It is ended."  
  
A sharp pain in his chest, and then he died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's vague, I know. I'm sorry =( It does get better (more action!), I just had to introduce everyone, as you do. Anyway if anyone spots the connection between Zachary and the rest of Tortall's characters I'll give them a muffin. The clue is his name. Actually I think it is too obvious but we'll see.  
  
Please review! I respect and encourage constructive criticism! 


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

Disclaimer - I do not own Tortall or any other places, characters or events associated with Tamora Pierce's novels. Any characters and plot lines not from the novels belong to me.  
  
Thanks for the nice reviews of the last chapter! I am going to continue this, though it will probably not be updated as regularly as my other two stories. You may guess the significance of Zachary here, but all will be explained fully later on anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Familiar Tale of Revenge  
  
Chapter 2 - Hell Hath No Fury  
  
One he realised what was happening; Zachary fought it with all his strength. As he felt the life fade from his body, he let out a scream of rage and refused to let the blackness take him. The one thought he kept with him was his sister, holding the doll now lying in the dirt and smiling, on her seventh Birthday.  
  
"No! I can't die yet!"  
  
The realisation that that was exactly what was happening was too much for his broken mind to bear. He forced himself into a corner of his mind, and denied everything - even his own death, until he thought no more. He did not see the hooded figure bent over him, who moved as if to lay a hand on his shoulder, and drew back as if burned. As his mind became his once more, the figure glided away.  
  
After what seemed like only minutes, he realised that he was sitting on something solid. Opening his eyes in shock, he saw before him the city of Corus at dusk, tiny pinpricks of light appearing in the windows of the houses.  
  
Leaping to his feet, he stared about him in panic. He had died, he was sure of it. The pain was still there - a hollow ache in his chest, as if something had been wrenched from his heart. The blue eyes were clear in his mind, their hatred the more puzzling. All those he ever knew had brown eyes.  
  
He raised a hand to his chest, and started backwards when a pale shape moved towards him. It took him a good few seconds to realise that it was his hand, transparent and giving off a strange light. The truth dawned on him, and looking down at himself he realised he was unmarked, but no longer flesh and blood.  
  
A moan of despair escaped him, and he crouched on a rooftop under the setting sun, crying without ever shedding a tear.  
  
When his sobs finally faded, he stood with a grim expression and resolved to go home. His family would know what to do, and he could maybe watch over them, protect them from those evil, icy eyes.  
  
After a few attempts at walking around, he realised that he could "touch" anything solid, like walls, doors and floors. His hands passed through all smaller objects and a gull on the roof he tried to stroke. Though he could touch the doors, he could not open them. Even beating the door did no good. It made no noise at all. Eventually he climbed down the side of the house, and set off at a fast walk to his home.  
  
He walked all through the night. His new body needed no food or rest that he could discover, and he set quite a good pace. He was constantly looking around in fear for others like him. He could perhaps be harmed in this body too. His mind was constantly active, questioning and worrying. There had never been any mention of coming back to this land. The Black God took those who died, and they were not permitted to return. Terrible things happened to those stupid enough to try to cheat death. He remembered with a shudder a great sorcerer who tried to bring his wife back from the dead. They said his screams could be heard for months after his body was discovered.  
  
Eventually such thoughts persuaded him to think of kinder things. He could not talk to his family, but at least he could see them again and maybe find a way to warn them of the blue eyed man.  
  
"What had he said. *This is the one* What does that mean?"  
  
He could find no answers, only more questions. A need for company consumed him, and he broke into a run. No traveller on the roads that night saw the glowing boy, panic stricken in his dash for home.  
  
*****************  
  
He reached his house just as the first light of day touched the fields. His family would be waking at any moment. The days work started and ended with the light.  
  
"Mithros, guide me." He muttered. He had no idea how he was going to warn them, or even let them know what happened. He just knew he had to try.  
  
Walking to the house, he realised that all doors and windows were barred. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he sat on the ground outside.  
  
"Of course they lock all the doors. Have to, after all that trouble with bandits. Stupid! I have only lived here my whole life!"  
  
Disgusted, he stood and kicked the front door of the house. His leg went straight through, and he went sprawling into the parlour.  
  
It was spotless, that was the first thing he noticed: but it was not set in the usual way for a Kareh birthday celebration.  
  
"Where is the cake, the presents." He asked to no one in particular. It was not as if he would get an answer. He shrugged, assuming they were hidden somewhere. Sally loved surprises. Then he saw the black. The black drapes on the chairs. Funeral dress.  
  
"How did they know. So soon?"  
  
Walking into the hallway, he stopped dead. A pool of blood led to the body of Mary. Her eyes blank and upturned to the sky, the flies already crowding on her pale face.  
  
The pain in his chest exploded. Reeling he half-staggered and stumbled up the flight of stairs to the bedroom. His mother lay in the centre of the floor in a haze of red. Half-kneeling as if trying to stand, or run.  
  
Zachary cried out in anguish, and flung himself beside his mother. His hands went right through her lifeless body. Though both were dead, touch was still denied him. He plunged, dived, and hurled himself at her, until his mind screamed at him to stop. Sobs shook his body, and he lay in a heap, his eyes burning though for all he knew they did not exist.  
  
Then he realised, where was Sally. His heart filled with hope, and he rushed from room to room, often tripping, picking himself up uncaring - nothing could hurt him now.  
  
He did not know how long he searched, but he found nothing. Eventually he returned to his mother. And tried in vain to swat the flies eating her flesh.  
  
Then he saw her. The rivers of blood in her hair, the dress dyed, coloured with the last of her life, in his mother's arms. She had tried to shield Sally, but the girl did not move or breathe, again. "Where are you!"  
  
His heart was gone. Nothing of his family remained. He had been too late. Looking in the corner, he saw Sally's birthday presents, all opened. It was after her birthday. Maybe just a day later, or maybe a week. However, the delay between him "returning" to Corus had been too great, and he had lost his family their lives.  
  
"Was there anything I could have done?" he said to himself.  
  
He realised there probably was not anything he could have done; though that thought did not make him feel any better. If the Black God had come for his family, then why had He not taken him? Why was he here?  
  
"I believe I can answer that question." The voice shook him to the core. It was like the hunt, full of strength and power and elegance. He turned slowly, afraid of what he would see.  
  
A woman, in a dress of the deepest green, the same as her eyes of emerald fire. Her black hair flowed behind her in a wave and her feet were bare, yet somehow though she never spoke a word there could be no doubt as to her identity.  
  
"Great Mother, forgive me." He bowed deeply, and knelt, his face to the earth. It hurt to look at her eyes.  
  
The Mother Goddess smiled, and spoke softly as if to protect him from her voice.  
  
"Rise, my son. You have chosen a difficult path. We decided not to interfere, but the time has come for you to serve, and protect. Your path is set. Your old life gone."  
  
Zachary was stunned. Him, serve the Gods? He was shaking with fear, but still he managed to get out:  
  
"F-Forgive me, Mother, but I didn't choose anything. I mean - this man k- killed me, and I think he killed my family too. Please.why am I here?"  
  
The goddess looked as if she knew all this already, but she gave a sad smile and spoke patiently.  
  
"You are here because you chose to be here. You did not wish to die, so you fought it. The Black God himself touched your spirit and was afraid. This man who killed you knew who you were, what you will be but he could not stop what we had in mind. All will be as was intended. You will go to him, you will serve and protect: and in time - you will have your revenge."  
  
Zachary got slowly to his feet, his mind racing. He felt a great surge of anger towards his murderer, but when he finally faced the Mother; his eyes were hard as stone and strangely calm.  
  
"Mother, for a chance to revenge the deaths of my family I would do anything, even at the cost of my own soul." He meant it.  
  
"I know." She said, and when she held out her hand, Zachary took it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More clues to old Zack's identity here. He is in the original "Song of the Lioness" series. If you haven't got it yet you will in the next chapter.  
  
Please read and review! I need to know if this is a good story or not so far, any constructive criticism and suggestions very welcome. Update will come as soon as possible. 


	3. Guardian

A Familiar Tale of Revenge  
  
Chapter 3 – Guardian  
  
Zack ran as fast as he could, desperate to keep pace with the horse as it cantered through the twilight. The sky was already fading to black, and he knew there was a storm coming. He did not want to be without shelter when it hit. For the thousandth time, he hoped he was doing the right thing.  
  
It had been just a few days since the Great mother had allowed him to return to Corus. She had explained to him that though her brother the Black God had allowed him to seek revenge, the dead could not return in their original bodies. To Zack, this had made sense. If he was to find his murderer he would need stealth and a disguise. He had not expected the nature of his rebirth.  
  
Typical. He thought. As usual I rush into something without finding out all the information first, and now I am stuck chasing a massive horse just before an immense storm, and my fur is going to get wet!  
  
You see, when the Goddess told him he would return to the world of the living, he had always assumed he would return as a human... When he awoke on the sun-kissed rooftops of Corus, he was shocked to say the least to find that the body he now inhabited was considerably different to that he had left behind.  
  
Stumbling and falling on his new legs, he managed to get to a puddle at the other side of the roof, where he peered intently as his new reflection. He was a small, black kitten!  
  
Once the initial cursing and ranting wore him out, he managed to see the (small but tangible) good side to his new situation. No-one was likely to suspect a cat, and he was sure he could find someone to help him. Descending to ground level, he kept to the shadows, and followed the trail of busy streets to the palace. He was sure that his murderer was a noble of some kind, despite his robbery. The man's voice had been cultured and without accent.  
  
When he got to the castle, he managed to scale the stairs on the outside of the wall. This led him to the battlements, and he was able to peer into the courtyard. Here he watched, and waited. The Mother's words came back to him as he thought.  
  
"You must protect the vulnerable, the defender of truth. They ride a hard journey, and follow your path to justice. You will know them, and you will see them ever after. Guard them with your life my Son, and your revenge will be assured."  
  
This did not make much sense to Zack, but he decided that he had to start somewhere. The Mother had put him in Corus for a reason, of that he was sure.  
  
As the sun began to sink below the horizon, a small figure appeared from the guardsman's hut. They were dressed in the red and golden arms of the king, but carried no shield, only a sword and spear.  
  
A squire, or a guard. Zack thought. He moved closer, curious about the size of this warrior. He was certainly shorter than average, though he carried himself well and seemed muscled. A hostler approached the figure, leading a magnificent golden mare. The figure conferred with the hostler, and Zack suddenly decided that he would follow this person to the gates, and see if he recognised him.  
  
Darting through the streets, he stopped at the gate to the city, hoping for a better glimpse of the figure. He came round a corner about five minutes later. Zack was able to confirm his earlier guess – it was a squire, a young one too by the look of it. He seemed worried, and clutched a parchment container strapped round his waist. Zack shadowed the mare as it trotted out of the gate, and took the great road that led past his home.  
  
"They follow your path..."  
  
It was a sign! Zack was sure of it. He started to run, and found that though he could only just keep up with the horse, it did not tire him. So now he ran into the fading light, the only noises the pounding of hooves on the packed earth.  
  
Zack was relieved to note that as soon as it began to rain, the squire decided to take shelter under a large tree. He crouched under a bush nearby, and watched as they built a fire and tended to the mare, which grazed and took absolutely no notice of Zack.  
  
The squire looked even smaller up close, if that was possible. He was slightly built, and his thin face was emphasised by his coppery hair, and violet eyes. Zack had never seen anyone with violet eyes before, and he knew it was a sign of great magical power. However it did not seem to fit with this individual. They seemed very small and vulnerable as they dried their wet clothes and sat alone by the fire. Zack decided that this squire must have been through many hardships – they were certainly much smaller than average. He was impressed that they had even made it this far, as a knights training was legendarily difficult. His new admiration made him want to talk to the squire, and ask him how he had coped so well. Even from where he sat, he could see the scars of battle on the boy's bare arms.  
  
Suddenly he detected a great presence behind him, and he lowered his head as the Great Mother knelt to whisper softly to him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Then he knew. This squire was the one. They needed him, and he them. It was the road to his revenge, but the Mother's tone suggested it would be a difficult ordeal. He looked her full in the face for the slightest instant, and said silently: Yes, I choose my path.  
  
"So be it. Wait here a moment."  
  
The mother approached, the squire, and the first words she spoke stunned Zack  
  
"My daughter." She continued to speak, but he no longer heeded her.  
  
The squire was a girl! Zack was astonished, but in a way it explained everything. The difficulties of being a female squire! It made the feat even more remarkable in his eyes. He wanted to help even more, he felt inexplicably drawn to this girl - and then it happened. Suddenly he knew her. He saw what she had done, felt what she felt and knew with a certainty that they were destined to help each other. He sensed a bond between them, and the kneeling girl looked up, startled.  
  
"Come now, small one." The Mother said, beckoning to him  
  
He emerged from the bushes, and walked towards them.  
  
"Guard her well."  
  
He looked up at the Mother, and nodded.  
  
I will.  
  
The Mother now addressed the girl one more time.  
  
"Farewell, Alanna. Keep my token and your guardian. May you both find your way."  
  
Alanna nodded, and picked up Zack, who was too startled to protest. He decided not to complain – she would discover his true nature soon enough.  
  
Just as suddenly as the Mother had come, so she left them; and Zack and his new charge Alanna settled down for the night, both with a lot to think about.

--------------------------------

Okay, this took almost a year in getting done but it is strictly a setting- the-story chapter and the next ones will be much longer. Now you all know who Zack is, I suppose I can say that though some of the plot will be similar to "In the hand of the Goddess" and following books I do have an original idea that will be the main focus of the story. I suppose this means it is an Au fic...no surprise coming from me.   
  
Anyway, sorry for the incredibly late continuation and I hope some of the lovely people who reviewed this story last time (Thank you!) are still alive and can read chapter 3. Hopefully chapter four will be along soon.  
  
Kuja


End file.
